ESF-SC01 Baikal-class
Combat Characteristics The A-Laws Battlecruiser is a multi-purpose warship, capable of launching Mobile Suits or even fight on their own. It's equipped with 2 powerful GN Cannon turrets and an array of GN missile launcher. Its firepower is stronger than Ptolemaios 2, but it cannot generate GN field, so it's actully quite an inferior ship when standing against Mobile Suits. Overall there is no real impressive statistics on this ship other than its high MS loading capacity. Armaments GN Cannons Two of these powerful gun mounts are mounted in front of the bridge of the ship, and have a large firing arc and elevation angle, making them the main weapon for the battlecruiser. GN Missiles The launchers are fixed on the hullsides, making them quite vulnerable. Mobile Unit Carrying Capacity Based on what was seen at space colony Proud incident and the following battle between the same A-Laws battlecruiser and Ptolemaios 2, assuming that the battlecruiser did not receive any reinforcements, then it can be assumed that each A-Laws Battlecruiser is capable of carrying at least six mobile suits, possibly more. Power Plant It can be assumed that because the A-Laws Battlecruiser main armaments are a pair of GN cannons, and its secondary weapons are GN missiles, at least one of its possible power sources is one or multiple GN T Drives . The GN Tau particles used in these weapons may possibly be supplied by the battlecruiser's mobile suits or from their own dedicated Drives. It is not known if the battlecruiser also uses GN T Drives to power other systems such as sensors and propulsion or if those are powered by another source. Ships Locations The cruisers allcontained a bridge were the ships could be controlled each bridge had stations were functions could be controled. The ship also contained hangars and locker rooms. History Ever since the formation of A-Laws, a huge amount of these unnamed Battlecruisers are launched into the space for active service. The first A-Laws battlecruiser ever sunk is when Ptolemaios 2 returns to space and was ambushed by one, but soon destroyed by 00/Setsuna. Several A-Laws Battlecruisers are seen guarding the first Memento Mori Ever built, and the commanding ship, with Arba Lindt in it, is caught by the explosion of the superweapon and the ship itself, exploded as well. This class of ships later saw action against Celestial Being's base in Lagrange 3 without losses of any ships. The last and the largest defeat of this class of ships occured in episode 22 of season 2. A-Laws gathered all remaining 21 battlecruisers as well as over 100 MS into the fight against Celestial Being, with 3 being special units that are doomed to sink in order to spread the anti-particle beam field. The remaining 18 battlecruisers are caught off guard by Kati Mannequin's Coup d'état forces, with 2 immidiately destroyed by Kati's forces. Arthur Goodman's flagship is destroyed by 00 Raiser/Setsuna with a single shot in Trans-Am mode. The remaining ships continued to fight, but is hopelessly overwhelmed by the combined forces by the Coup d'état Faction, Katharon and Celestial Being. As the rail gun of CBS Celestial Being fired its first shot, most of the remaining ships are caught in the blast and exploded. The remaining small portion of ships then retreated. External Links Cetgetory:Anno Domini Category:Anno Domini Ships